


Erotic Encounters

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic encounters, F/M, MACUSA, Magic with electronics, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione Granger fled the only life she knew for a new adventure in America, working for MACUSA. But when things dont immediately go as planned, she turns to writing erotica on the interwebs as TheLadyInRed. One night she received a comment from someone she knows only as MACUSAMan, AKA one of her co workers. Who is the mysterious MACUSAMan? Will Hermione ever discover the identity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I havent decided who MASCUAMan will be yet, but read to find out.

“His lips traveled the smooth curve of her shoulder as his hand fidgeted with the clasp on her front-opening bra,” Hermione typed into the open Word document on her laptop screen. 

 

Since coming to America after the war, she had taken up a habit of writing erotica under the pen name of _TheLadyInRed_ , when her nights in the MACUSA office were dull. It was one of the few things to keep her mind occupied. 

 

The brunette hadn't made many friends, even though she tried to appear approachable. Truth be told, coming here had been her attempt at a fresh start. A failed marriage that lasted less than a year, two miscarriages and lost friendships had pushed Hermione toward the opportunity of a lifetime to do in America what she had in England. The laws regarding magical creatures in America hadn’t been changed since the early 1950’s, when Newt Scamander himself had fought for magical creatures with near human intelligence. She intended to change and amend the still archaic laws that the world’s most renowned magizoologist had put in place. 

 

 

Hermione shook her head of all work related thoughts and focused back on her paragraph, the desire that had been building up inside her, gone. She pouted and let out a long sigh. A part of her missed romance, love and, well, toe-curling, lip-biting euphoria. However, she wasn’t sure that spark existed inside her anymore. Writing about off-the-wall, animalistic, adventurous sex was one thing; experiencing it was quite another.

 

She and Ron had been through emotional hell, losing their first baby just months after the war, and the second shortly before she had accepted the job offer and walked out of the house Ron had bought to please her. Sex had fallen to the wayside before she had even left. As she remembered these moments, she reached for her full wine glass from her side table. Bringing it to her lips, she read the paragraph a third time, and got a notification of a new comment on one of her previous stories. She clicked on it.

 

Each of her stories were in the ‘erotic coupling’ category and ended up quite popular. They all entailed clandestine romances between coworkers, strangers on an airplane, newly divorced friends, etc. She was used to rave reviews as such, because most people hid their desires for casual affairs and the thrill of it all. A part of her always loved reading people’s reactions, eager to know the thoughts and feelings that her words brought out in them while reading.

 

When the comment finally popped up, Hermione felt a shudder start between her shoulders and creep down her spine. The screen name associated with the comment read _MACUSAMan_. 

 

_What?! Someone from MACUSA was reading her erotica online?! Merlin sakes, she was writing for one of her co-workers! How positively mortifying!!_

 

The comment had been left on her story titled _Reorganizing Her Desk_ , where two co-workers made particular good use of a sturdy cherry desk in the woman's private office. 

 

_This is brilliantly written, so salacious though, to do it on her desk while the boss waits outside. Tut tut, naughty girl. Still a great piece. Ever considered acting one of your stories out? You should._

 

Hermione shuddered again. Someone she worked with was asking her about acting out fantasies she concocted while she was at work each day; and they were suggesting it on a workplace romance story. _Who is this person?!_


	2. Mysterious MACUSAMan

 

The next day at work, Hermione felt exposed. She knew no one knew she was _TheLadyInRed_ , but someone she worked with was reading her works. Her raunchy, randy, stories of sweat-drenching, desk-clearing, knicker-soaking sexcapades were playing idly in the mind of someone she worked beside everyday. 

 

That morning, she hadn’t dressed in her usual attire, almost every ensemble she owned had splashes of red, but not today. Wearing a black and white polka-dotted pencil skirt with matching pumps and a white tuxedo-esque button down shirt, she hoped to be as invisible as possible. However, her eyes still roamed the lobby for potential suspects. 

 

Perhaps it was Mister Alan Llewellyn, from the Misuse of No-Maj Artifacts Office she had heard so much about. They didn't cross paths often, but he had been casually pleasant to her upon occasion. He was a man about her age, with coiffed brunet curls that fell into his forest green eyes, and jawlines that could injure if one dragged their fingertips across it. He reminded her a bit of a young Tom Riddle, which made her shudder. Truth be told though, Hermione wouldn't mind tearing his office to shambles while thrashing together like wild animals, he was quite an exquisite specimen. However, his eyes were currently fixated on the rump of his secretary, Samantha Squires. 

 

Hermione shook her head and tried to walk the rest of the way to her office. Her mind seemed entirely too occupied on the male occupants of the room. As she toyed with thoughts fluttering through her brain, her eyes settled upon Phoenix Picquery. 

 

Standing at roughly six feet tall, he was younger than she, but it didn't distract from her attraction to him. Unlike most men in their office, he kept his hair cropped short, his eyes, the main focus of his face. They were a golden brown color and they penetrated deep when his gaze fell upon you. He was the great grandson of former President of MACUSA, Madame Seraphina Picquery, and as such commanded respect without ever truly earning it. A very down-to-Earth person, he never acted too good to hold his position in the Major Investigations Department of the American chapter of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione wondered absently if he could be _MACUSAMan_. 

 

Walking up the stairs, her eyes fell on ten familiar faces. They were all men, all former Death Eater Junior Recruits, all formerly of Slytherin house, and all around her age bracket. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Octavius Pike, Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Marcus Belby all stood in a line at the receptionist desk. Hermione wondered for a moment what they all were doing here but she really had to get to her desk, no more distractions. 

 

As her heels clicked on the laminate floor, ten sets of eyes turned towards her. A faint smirk played across her lips at the attention, a welcome surprise, especially from former snakes. Her strut gained a little bounce as she glided past them. Heading toward the lift, she could feel them watching her. 

 

“Looking stunning today Granger!” Theo Nott called after her. 

 

As she entered the lift, a huge smile brightened her face. 

 

 _Maybe someone from her past could be MACUSAMan,_ she thought. 

 

 

Finally, she made it to her office, took out her files and tried to focus, but her mind still drifted to the identity of _MACUSAMan_. Her fingers itched to check her gmail account and see if he had left her any new comments, but she needed to get these proposals finalized, her hearing for improving Elvish welfare was three days from now, and it was important that she have all the details memorized. 

 

 

After a few hours work, her boss, Mister Alexander Seeworthy knocked on her door. He had a prominent New York accent, a 1940’s overall style; from his suit, to the way he slicked his hair back and the perfectly positioned fedora he always wore. His hair was the color of ink both on his head and the rest of his face, and the combination of it with his pale skin made him look sickly, but he always had a beaming smile for her. Mister Seeworthy was a nice man but Hermione hoped he wasn’t her mystery commenter. 

 

“Miss Granger, he began as he strode into her office, “How are you today?” 

 

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. 

 

“I’m good Mister Seeworthy, and you?” 

 

He grimaced. 

 

“I’m a little worse for wear if I’m to tell you true. A lot of our lobbyists in this city are pure blooded witches and wizards, and they’re still stuck in the olden days, old fashioned thinking and all. They don't like what you’re trying to accomplish here.” 

 

Hermione placed her elbows on her desk and steepled her fingers in front of her face, her expression turning serious. 

 

“All due respect Mister Seeworthy, but neither were the pure blooded witches and wizards of Wizarding England when I did a complete overhaul of their policies and practices. It was hell, but, I stuck with it, they don't scare me, not one bit. I don't flinch in the wake of adversity. I will continue the noble work of Mister Scamander and get all creatures of near human intelligence the rights they so deserve. I'm not afraid to ruffle feathers. Now, that said, are you with me, or against me?” 

 

She stared him down, waiting for his response. 

 

“With you, Miss Granger, always with you,” he finally replied. 

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

“Excellent. Then I think we are done here.” 

 

Now was Mister Seeworthy’s turn to nod. 

 

“Have a pleasant day Miss,” he called as he walked out of her office. 

 

“You too, Sir,” she replied. 

 

 

Her lunch hour arrived and as she sat down in the cafeteria, her eyes wandered again. She saw Mister Abernathy, who never failed to mention he was a third or fourth generation MACUSA staff member. His grandfather or some uncle had known Queenie Goldstein and her sister Tina Scamander. He wasn't unpleasant looking. Like Mister Llewellyn he had brown hair but instead of well coiffed curls, he wore it parted on the right and so greased with Sleakeasy’s that it didn't move even when a gust of wind blew the tails of his suit jacket up. His eyes were green and his smile a genuine, toothy smile… Hermione would be okay with Mister Abernathy being _MACUSAMan_. 

 

A loud banging echoed off the table she was seated at, causing her to look up. Growling with frustration, she met the gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

 

“What do you want Malfoy?” She asked as he took off the jacket of his stylish suit.

 

He sat down quietly and began to eat. After swallowing a bite of what Hermione suspected was the cafeteria’s specialty bacon cheese burger. 

 

“They needed help in their Auror department as well as one of their legal departments and a few other positions. Theo and I were recommended for the Auror positions, since your best friends are busy…” 

 

“They aren't my best friends, at least, not anymore,” she cut him off. 

 

Draco’s eyes rested on her lips as she spoke. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

She didn't answer, she looked down into her chilli. That was all the answer Draco needed.

 

“So the rumors around the office are true? Weasel got himself a quickie divorce, Potter took his side and you disappeared to America to escape,” he deduced. 

 

“He didn’t file, I did. But yes, the rumors are true. Feel better?” 

 

Draco watched her for a moment more as Hermione fought back tears. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I just wanted to sit next to a familiar face. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried.” 

 

Hermione hesitantly brought her eyes back to his. Casually wiping them away, a small smile crossed her face. She shrugged. 

 

“It’s fine. I, I walked out of Ron and I’s house. Two miscarriages, an emotional affair on my end, a physical affair on his end, it was just a disaster. I filed, and went straight to the Minister, then hopped a muggle airplane and came here. The job opportunity with MACUSA came as the perfect excuse to get away.” 

 

Draco inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. 

 

“Wow. Our stories are eerily similar. I got married three months after graduating our make up year, turns out Astoria has some muggle condition that makes it nearly impossible for her to carry children. So after three failed miscarriages and one stillbirth, we too divorced. You wouldn't know it for looking at me but I want kids, lots of them. We weren't that compatible anyway. So then when the head of the DMLA said they were looking for help stateside, and that I’d been recommended, I took their offer. It gets me out from underneath my mum’s thumb, and it's a new adventure.” 

 

“I can't believe we are sitting here making polite conversation. No one would believe us. So, how long have you been on this ‘new adventure’?” 

 

“Three weeks, you?” 

 

“Four months.” 

 

“And you haven't made friends with all the junior associates yet?” 

 

Hermione laughed. 

 

“My reputation precedes me, even over here. So, I just go home to my apartment, that's what they’re called here, with my laptop, my wine and my cat, all alone.”

 

“Well, if you’d ever like something more fun to do, we could go check out the local night crawlers and see what all the talk is about.” 

 

Hermione smiled but shook her head. 

 

“Thanks, but no thanks Malfoy. I should really get back to my office. Thanks for this, it was...nice.” 

 

And with a snap of his perfectly manicured fingers, Hermione had disappeared.

 


End file.
